In an organic EL device, an organic EL layer including a light-emitting layer is provided on each pixel provided in a matrix form in a light emitting region, and images are displayed by causing the organic EL layer to emit light. The organic EL layer is caused to emit light by the injection of electrons and holes from a pair of electrodes provided on an upper layer and a lower layer of the organic EL layer. Of the pair of electrodes, the electrode provided on the lower layer of the organic EL layer is provided for each pixel.
Accordingly, it is necessary for independently controlling light emission of the organic EL layers that the organic EL layers be electrically separated from each other between adjacent pixels, and that the electrodes provided on the lower layers of the organic EL layers be electrically separated from each other between adjacent pixels. Therefore, a separation layer including an insulating material surrounding edges of the organic EL layer and edges of the electrodes provided on the lower layer of the organic EL layer is provided. The separation layer is formed in a frame shape, and surrounds in a frame shape a periphery of the organic EL layer.
Moreover, when an electrode layer is provided on the upper layer of the light-emitting layer, a sealing layer including a transparent material is further provided on an upper layer of the electrode layer to seal and protect the organic EL layer. The sealing layer is formed by applying a liquid material on a whole surface of the light emitting region by an ink-jet method or with use of a dispenser, and hardening the liquid material. Therefore, before the application of the liquid material, a frame-shaped bank is formed in a periphery of the light emitting region to regulate the wetting and spreading of the liquid material.